


Red like Morning

by Oh_Contrary



Series: Red Together [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: !!!, Again, Cuddles, Fluff, JUST, Just Schmoop, M/M, Making Out, Play Fighting, That's it, The author is confused, Tickling, but not yet, flirty keith, grizzled keith, hints at eventual angst later in the series, minor s6 spoilers, morning shenanigans, pure fluff, shy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_Contrary/pseuds/Oh_Contrary
Summary: Keith wakes up on the floor in Lance's room. It seems as good a time as any to cuddle his boyfriend.Based onthispiece bysalamandraimoral!Can stand alone, but references part one of the series (and C'mon who doesn't want more klance???)





	Red like Morning

**Author's Note:**

> To best experience this authors note, please play "Oops, I Did it Again" by Britney Spears in the background.
> 
> So... this is not what I planned. it's like dirtier (not really that dirty, author's just a prude) and schmoopier, and longer than intended. Nevertheless, I'm gonna throw it at y'all because apparently this is my only skill.
> 
> No warnings! it's part of a series now and there'll be some angst later, but for now it's just Tay riding out whatever little fluff wave she's on. 
> 
> Based on [this](http://salamandraimoral.tumblr.com/post/173108448102/i-just-wanted-to-draw-keith-with-his-galra-mark) piece by the ever lovely [salamandraimoral](http://salamandraimoral.tumblr.com/)! Go check her out, she's a delight.
> 
> Also, you'll note that this is part 2 in a series! As I said before, I will fill the shy Lance tag all by myself if i have to. (but don't make me. If you have an idea, Write it and send me a link!!)
> 
> Happy Birthday Lance! (one day late, but we'll count it.)
> 
> besos  
> ~Tay

As Keith started to wake up, he knew he wasn’t in his room. He lay for a long minute with his eyes closed, drawing on his Marmora training to catalog what he knew before opening his eyes: he was on the floor or some other hard surface; there was something breathing nearby; and, if he strained his ears he could hear— the hum of the castle. He relaxed, nearly chuckling to himself as he remembered exactly where he was and why. He opened his eyes, looking across the floor at Lance, who had at some point in the night had pulled a blanket off the bed and over their bodies.

They’d had a movie night, just the two of them. Keith had begged Pidge for her laptop and Lance had made them both face masks. Really, it wasn’t what he was used to, but laying on the ground beside Lance and laughing at some old romcom they’d found was actually a lot of fun.

Keith looked over at Lance’s sleeping form, face lax and eyes closed when last night both had been so bright. Lance had knelt so close their thighs touched, so close that he could feel Lance’s breath on skin as he explained what the thick, smooth gel would do for his skin Lance ran gentle fingers over Keith’s cheeks, his jaw, his nose as he rubbed in the clear, fragrant gel. Lance had even brushed some over his eyelids. And Keith had reveled in every touch.

Since that moment in the kitchen a few days ago, Keith and Lance had been taking it slow. Despite Lance’s constant reassurance, Keith didn’t quite know what to think of Lance’s past experience. While there seemed to be a fair amount of it, very little actually sounded that great. So, instead of rushing into anything, he’d simply decided that they could take their time. Keith was in no hurry and, while Lance sometimes was, Keith was hoping to make slowing down worth their while.

And right now, with the gentle warmth of early morning and sleep still heavy in his veins, seemed as good a time as any.

He rolled onto his side and scooted close to Lance. He grabbed the other boy’s hand, and pulled it to his face, kissing his palm. Lance’s fingers twitched and he tried to pull his arm back. He curled in on himself, pulling his long legs in as he rolled to face Keith in his sleep. Keith only chuckled. Like this, Lance looked like a cat, gentle snores like purrs and his face smushed against the floor.

Keith moved all the way over so Lance’s knees were against his chest. He reached his other arm across Lance’s body and pulled him close. If one good thing had come from the two extra years he’d gained, he was glad for his new size. He was almost as tall as his mother with her same long limbs— the better to wrap around his sleeping boyfriend.

“Lance,” he said quietly, running a hand up and down his back. Lance groaned, nuzzling into to the warmth of Keith’s chest, but was no closer to waking. Keith sighed, laying back but keeping Lance against him. He pulled the blankets up over them. It was still early, so he closed his eyes and they both just dozed.

He woke up a few hours later. They were well into the morning at this point; yet, when he looked down beside him, Lance still had his eyes closed. He watched for a moment, bringing his arm up around Lance’s back. The other boy’s mouth twitched as if hiding a smile. Keith fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“Lance,” he singsonged, running his fingers along Lance’s side. “I’m not afraid to tickle you,” he threatened. Lance cracked an eye open, looking up at him.

“Is that any way to treat your boyfriend?” he said, voice still thick with sleep. He yawned, stretching one arm out before letting it fall over Keith’s chest. He wiggled over, planting his chin on Keith’s pecs. “Hi.” he said, looking Keith over.

“Hey,” Keith answered, just watching Lance study him. “How’d you sleep?”

“Ugh, we should really have moved to a bed at some point. My hips are killing me,” he leaned up, arching backwards just to make his back pop and looking down at Keith. He smiled, looking just long enough to make Keith start to blush, before letting his full weight fall on Keith’s chest. “You’re so much bigger than me now,” he pouted.

“It’s really not that much—” Keith started.

“And I bet you’re stronger than me now too.”

“Okay, well that was always a thing,” Keith said with a smirk.

“Not true, I’ve beat you during training. At hand to hand once, too.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean you’re stronger than me. Faster, sure, but I’ve probably always been stronger.” Keith looked down and saw Lance glaring at him. “What? We’re just good at different things. Nothing wrong with that.”

“Sure, sure,” Lance said, rolling away.

“You’re not seriously sore about this, are you?” Keith said, rolling on his side to look at Lance’s back.

“It just is what it is,” Lance said, shrugging. Keith sighed, scooting up and snagging Lance with an arm. He slid the two of them together until they were spooning, holding Lance tight across his waist. He brushed his nose against the back of Lance’s neck just to feel him shudder, before leaning in to whisper in his ear.

“You’re not seriously mad at me, are you?” he asked quietly, brushing his thumb along Lance’s side and watching as a blush crept up the back of Lance’s neck. Lance shook his head. “Okay good,” Keith said, snuggling close and letting his fingers stray from Lance’s waist to his stomach. “‘Cause if you were, this’d be a dick move.”

Lance barely had time to register Keith’s words before he was being tickled. He screeched, pushing uselessly against the arm Keith had holding him in place. Finally, he turned in Keith’s arms, sending his fingers at the other boy’s armpits. Keith let go with a laugh, pulling his arms in to try and defend against Lance’s attack. Soon enough, they were rolling around on the floor, spending as much time wrestling as they did tickling each other.

Minutes later, Lance was seated on top of Keith, fingers of one hand assaulting his abdomen while the other hand was pinning Keith’s wrists. Panting, Keith gave up.

“Uncle, uncle,” he manage between uncontrollable giggles. He relaxed under Lance, letting his arms go slack. Lance sat back on Keith’s legs, his own breathing hard and interrupted by laughter.

“And you thought you were so big and bad,” he said, flexing. Keith sat up under him, leaning towards the other boy He looked down at their legs, Lance’s thighs on his, and fought a blush. He wondered how long it would take for Lance to realize how they were positioned and either blush and scramble off of him or blush and try and turn it into something.

He looked up at Lance, who was looking at him carefully. He scooted close and Keith knew his cheeks lit up then, nevertheless, he leaned in, resting his hands on Lance’s legs.

“What?” Keith asked finally.

Lance shrugged, but reached up, settling his hands on either side of Keith’s neck, “You just can’t see it all the time,” Lance said, the thumb of his left hand tracing against Keith’s purple mark.

“Oh,” Keith said, stiffening. His hands tightened on Lance’s legs and he tried to turn his head away, but Lance just hummed comfortingly, holding him in place. “Is- is it okay?” Keith asked. Lance pulled back, looking down at him skeptically.

“What’re you asking me for?” How do you feel about it?”

Keith shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I kinda like it. It… It sorta looks like the marks my mom has. I’ve never... Never had someone to look like before, so it’s nice.” He shrugged, looking up at Lance, who just smiled back.

“Then I like it too. Besides, I think it’s very ‘devil may care,’” he said with a wink.

“It’s what?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “It’s hot, Keith. The mark is hot, come on.”

Keith chuckled. “I think you’re pretty hot too,” he said, sliding his hands up Lance’s legs to the tops of his thighs. Lance blushed, fidgeting just a bit where he sat. “Even when your hair looks like that,” Keith added, reaching up to flick a cowlick. Between bedhead and fooling around, Lance’s hair was a veritable crow’s nest.

“Hey!” Lance started smoothing his hands over his hair, but to no effect. Keith just laughed.

“It’s kinda cute,” he said, adding his fingers to the mix. He ran a hand over Lance’s head, trailing down behind his ears— letting his thumb brush over one— before settling a hand at the back of his neck, playing with the curls at his nape.

“You just think that cause your hair's always a wreck,” Lance said, ruffling Keith’s hair with a hand, but stopping when his eyes when wide.“Whoa,” he said quietly, running a hand through it again. Keith just raised an eyebrow, letting his hand fall from Lance’s hair to his hip. “Your hair is _so_ soft!”

“Yeah?" Keith smiled, looking up at Lance's smile. "Why is that surprising?”

Lance just shrugged. “I guess I thought it’d be more like Shiro’s. His is kinda coarse and thick which is why it stands up all over— but yours is just _silky...”_ he trailed off, entranced by this point with playing with Keith’s hair. Keith just let him, leaning into the touch with a sigh. He tugged Lance close, pressing them together, and rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. Lance chuckled, but kept just playing with his hair. They stayed like that, cuddled together on the floor, for a few, easy minutes. Keith had all but melted against Lance, whose finger combing had turned to petting.

“Can I braid it sometime?”

“Hm?” Keith replied, nosing further into the crook of Lance’s neck. He pressed a kiss to the skin there.

“Could, uh,” Lance cleared his throat, suddenly distracted by Keith, who was smiling against his throat. “Could I braid it sometime? Just- oh”— Keith’s fingertips slid under his shirt— “Just for fun?” he finished.

“Sure,” Keith said, pulling back. He looked up at Lance, who was red up to his ears. “It’d be fun, right?” he said, leaning up to press a kiss to Lance’s jaw.

“You really like doing that,” Lance said breathily.

“Mmhmm,” Keith said, nodding and brushing Lance’s pulsepoint with his nose.

“But we don’t kiss on the mouth that much.” This time his tone was puzzled.

“You didn't seem too hot on kissing last time,” Keith said. “But this—” a kiss below Lance’s ear and a whimper from the blue paladin “— you really seem to like.”

“I like kissing too,” Lance huffed. Keith pulled back, looking up at Lance and trying not to smile at the other boy's pout.

“Would you like to kiss?”

Lance's head rolled back on an exasperated sigh. “Oh my god, Keith, you sound like the 1890s.”

“That wasn't an answer,” Keith said. He slid one hand fully beneath the hem of Lance's shirt, moving it from Lance’s hip to the small of his back. He pulled Lance impossibly closer, pressing their abdomens together. Lance’s head shot up and he swallowed. He looked down at Keith and, with overheated cheeks, nodded. Keith smiled. “Okay then.” And with that he leaned up, capturing Lances lips with his own.

It was soft, even chaste. Keith started to draw back, only to get stopped by Lance’s hand on the back of his neck.

“C’mon,” Lance rumbled, pressing their foreheads together. “Gimme a real one.” He breathed the words against Keith's mouth, finishing on a wet kiss that sent a thrill through Keith and had him tightening his grip on Lance.

They fell together, Lance angling Keith's head in his hands before wrapping his arms around Keith’s shoulders. One kiss bled into another, into another before Lance flicked his tongue against Keith's bottom lip. Keith's mouth opened on a breath and soon everything was just Lance: Lance's hands in his hair, Lance's tongue in his mouth, and, soon enough, Lance's teeth nipping at his lips. It was Lance's heated skin under Keith’s roaming hands, circling his waist, running up and down his back, and sliding along the curve of his hips. It was those hips that began to rock against his own, sending bolts of arousal through the both of them.

“Lance,” Keith groaned, hands gripping Lance’s hips.

“Yeah?” Lance murmured, breath hot against his face. He rocked forwards again, biting his lip on a smirk. He leaned back in, drawing Keith forward for a scorching kiss, a filthy clash of tongues and teeth that sent heat down Keith’s spine, compounded by Lance’s hips rolling in what could only be described as a grind. Keith whispered Lance’s name against his lips, Lance only nodded, pressing down again with a whine.

“Lance,” Keith said, more insistent this time. He was burning, his senses pushing him towards Lance when he knew that, right about now, he should pull away. They were only moments from the edge and he’d planned on slow, right? Like an idiot he’d planned on slow when we had Lance, beautiful and willing in his arms. Nevertheless, with a herculean effort, he pulled his mouth away from Lance’s, only to have Lance begin to kiss his jaw and neck. Keith groaned low in his throat, letting his head fall back on a groan. Lance chuckled against his throat.

“What do you want?” Lance asked between wet kisses. Lance broke away, looking at Keith just long enough to see something shift in his eyes, now yellow as his galra side crept forth. Before Lance  could even wonder, he was moving, landing on the floor with a thump, his head saved from the hard ground by one of Keith’s hands while the other was tight against his back, holding them together.

Slowly, Keith lowered his body to the floor, simply looming over him on his hands and knees. He kissed Lance quickly, once, twice, both chaste and sweet, before looking down at the other boy, flushed and breathless.

“We need to start the day,” Keith said simply, sitting back on his ankles. Lance leaned up on his elbows.

“We could start it like this,” he said, rolling his hips against the air. Keith chuckled, planting one hand on Lance’s hip and pressing it back to the floor while letting the other hand support him as he leaned over for one last kiss.

“Not today, hm?” he said quietly. He pulled away entirely, standing and offering Lance a hand. He took it, letting Keith pull him to his feet. Keith took his chin with one hand and kissed him on the cheek, the gesture uncannily soft compared to their heated moment on the floor. “Breakfast together?” he asked, looking at Lance with a smile.

“Oh. Sure,” Lance said, a smile of his own crossing his face. Another kiss, this one just above an eye, and Keith was headed out the door.

“See ya there.” He waved, thrilled to see Lance return the gesture with his own small wiggle of fingers as the bedroom door slid closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to comment and tell me what you think! What was you favorite moment? A lot of the art I've been chosing for these features galra!keith, but i don't spend much time on his galra heritage or instincts (assuming those come too). Should I? would that be fun? (like, keith going growly and yellowed eyed sometime when he and LAnce get ~hem~ heated)
> 
> Have something else you wanna see Keith & Lance do? Or another fanart you want written about? Let me know!
> 
> Visit me on [tumblr](https://profoundprincessface.tumblr.com/) to watch me curate memes or yell about Voltron!!


End file.
